Jakotsu's Night
by animefangirl92598
Summary: What does Jakotsu do on his Saturdays? Read and find out. R&R please.


**Jakotsu's Night**

**So I just randomly decided to write a one shot about Jakotsu and what he does on the weekends so ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any song I use.**

**.!.Normal P.O.V.!.**

After Jakotsu got out of the shower he changed into his kimono with a little red lip stick and was out the door. He was on his way to his favorite night club for gays called Seven Wonders and they were having a karaoke contest. The winner gets to go on a date with the super hunky owner.

"Kotsu! Over here!"

When Jakotsu got inside he saw his good friend Tom waving him over.

"Hey how's it going?" Jakotsu asked sitting next to him at the bar.

"If you mean the contest then horrible, no one has been able to impress the owner yet." Tom said sliding Jakotsu a beer.

"You know I'll be able to change his mind. How many people left before my turn?"

"Just three."

After the three lame-o's went Jakotsu went up to the stage.

"Ok ya'll here goes Jakotsu singin Yo, Ho by Blood on the Dance Floor!" The DJ said handing Jakotsu the mic. **(The DJ has the voice of that gay guy from Family Guy if you don't know who I'm taking about it's that guy who mostly says oh no a lot.)**

"Here we go!" Jakotsu said and pointed the mic at the DJ to start the track.

_**A pirate walks into a bar**_

_**The bartender asks:**_

"_**What's with the steering wheel in your pants?"**_

_**And the pirate says:**_

"_**Arrg it's driving me nuts!"**_

_**Now I've been ridin cross the seven seas **_

_**Lookin for a girl from another fantasy**_

_**I keep a big ship**_

_**They call me Captain Kid**_

_**I got the eye patch**_

_**Tri hat**_

_**Rollin like a pirate**_

_**Shiver my timbers**_

_**Fuck you till your limber**_

_**Freaky deaky**_

_**Till you get leaky**_

_**Like DMC**_

_**It's tricky**_

_**So animated might as well call me Mickey**_

_**Pedal to the metal**_

_**Red eyes like a devil**_

_**Raise the white flag can't reach my level**_

_**Like Arrg! Arrg! **_

_**Flow wick like SARS**_

_**XXX till I hit your mark**_

_**AHOY! AHOY!**_

_**I put the happy to the joy**_

_**Fuck with me**_

_**And I'll play you like a Gameboy**_

_**Ninja**_

_**Skin ya**_

_**Throw you in a blender**_

_**Chop chop chop!**_

_**I'm a motherfuckin pirate**_

_**Yo ho ho**_

_**And a bottle rum we go**_

_**It's my duty to please that booty**_

_**Yo ho ho**_

_**And a bottle rum we go**_

_**It's my duty to please that booty**_

_**Yo ho ho **_

_**And a bottle rum we go**_

_**It's my duty to please that booty**_

_**It's a pirate's life for me**_

_**It's a pirate's life for me**_

_**Yooo hooe**_

_**Sorry bitch**_

_**I wasn't callin your name**_

_**We be burnin so hot**_

_**You can't even capture the flame**_

_**Street rat, hood rat?**_

_**Freak with tats, spoiled brat?**_

_**No, wait guess again**_

_**I'm a motherfuckin pirate**_

_**I'm over you like I just got dunked**_

_**Battle ship you just got sunk**_

_**Boy you think you can handle this?**_

_**Is your port hole big enough for my ship?**_

_**It's not the motion of the ocean**_

_**And size of the thing**_

_**Cause we ain't getting no where**_

_**With these fuckin water wings**_

_**I used to be ballin**_

_**Now I'm just straight dunkin**_

_**Gold stars for my rhymes**_

_**I got all the boys suckin**_

_**Jealous bitches be hatin**_

_**Cause it's not them we fuckin**_

_**That the game you claim to play**_

_**Is the game that I'm runnin**_

_**Yo ho ho **_

_**And a bottle rum we go**_

_**It's my duty to please that booty**_

_**Yo ho ho**_

_**And a bottle rum we go**_

_**It's my duty to please that booty**_

_**Yo ho ho**_

_**And a bottle rum we go**_

_**It's my duty to pleas that booty**_

_**It's a pirate's life for me **_

_**A pirate's life for me**_

_**Now and then we had a hope**_

_**That if we lived to be good **_

_**God would permit us to be pirates**_

_**Yo ho ho **_

_**It's a pirate's life for me**_

_**Yo ho ho**_

_**It's a pirate's life for me**_

_**Fire!**_

_**Yo ho ho **_

_**And a bottle rum we go **_

_**It's my duty to please that booty**_

_**Yo ho ho**_

_**And a bottle rum we go**_

_**It's my duty to please that booty**_

_**Yo ho ho**_

_**And a bottle rum we go **_

_**It's my duty to please that booty**_

_**It's a pirate's life for me**_

_**It's a pirate's life for me**_

_**Yo ho ho**_

_**It's a pirate's life for me**_

_**Yo ho ho **_

_**It's a pirate's life for me**_

When Jakotsu finished everyone cheered for him and he sat back down with Tom.

"Great job Kotsu!" Tom said hi-fiving Jakotsu.

"Naturally." Jakotsu said.

"Ok the owner has found a winner so come on up…Jakotsu!" The DJ said.

Everyone cheered again and the owner walked up on stage with Jakotsu.

"Nice song." The owner said.

"Thank you." Jakotsu said.

"You ready to show me your pirate life?"

"You bet."

**This felt kinda stupid lol but oh well I just wanted to put this song somewhere since it seemed like a good idea.**

**.!.QUESTIONS.!.**

**Who is your favorite Band of Seven member?**

**Why?**

**Who'd win in a fight Mukotsu or Kyokotsu?**

**.!.animefangirl92598.!.** __


End file.
